


你给的美梦只剩下温柔

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender bending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 性转T，没什么背景，干就完事了……（就算我说我想探究性别对于性的影响你们信么）
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Kudos: 3





	你给的美梦只剩下温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 性转也是官方的……角色属于SNK，爱属于有爱的恶狼父子，OOC属于我。

“所以他真的叫了妈妈？”  
Mary忍着笑，手上的指甲油刷不断地随着她颤抖。  
歪在沙发的Terry揉了揉眉心。那简直是场灾难：早上迷迷糊糊地发现养子兼情人睡在怀里，一只手搭在他的胸前——这本来没什么问题。  
Rock显然还没醒，他的手动了动，然后把脸朝丰硕的胸脯蹭了过去。  
“妈妈……”  
少年还在无意识地呓语，五雷轰顶的Terry终于后知后觉地捕捉到了违和感。  
妈的，自己是什么时候有胸的？！

之后一阵鸡飞狗跳Terry自己都不想回忆。然而在光速来投奔前女友之后，对方比起担忧似乎根本就是因喜闻乐见而感到无比愉悦，更不用说她还趁机摆脱了一大堆心血来潮买的又舍不得扔的包包，小裙几，高跟鞋，乱七八糟的彩妆和他叫不出名的小玩意儿。现在他被她按着打扮……Terry看着兴致高涨地给他涂指甲油的Mary，觉得她像幼儿园用刚得到的娃娃玩过家家的小萝莉，最多只有五岁。  
“这也不能怪他，”笑够了的女人继续说，一边小心地涂满小方块的脚趾甲。那个靛蓝很漂亮，招摇又深邃。“他估计只是做梦。”  
“靠，我觉得是我在做梦。”Terry嘀咕。喝完了一罐冰可乐他总算稍微冷静了一点，“你有没有头绪这是怎么回事？”  
Mary转了转眼珠，暗自腹诽她要是会的话早就这样干了。自从她前男友和自己养成的小崽子搞上她还没有感到这么开心过，好像她本来就更希望和Terry当闺蜜一样……想到这里她不由又勾起嘴角。  
“喂……你挂着那种狼外婆一样的笑是怎么回事啊！”  
Mary看着抗议的好友，一个元气满满的女人，身材火辣，尤其是胸脯傲人，五官纤细精致了一些，但媚眼如丝就算了……眼睛还是那双眼睛，气质还是神气十足的天然呆。她抓着堪称艺术品的白生生的脚踝，手指感受到紧实的皮肉和强壮的跟腱。  
“没事，你长得真带劲，”她顺手在对方腿上拍了一下，“走啦，出门买东西，我的bra你穿不上。”  
Terry牢骚满腹地站起来，连内裤都在穿人家的，他没什么好说。

家还是要回的，不管自己变成什么德行……Terry这辈子第一次对这句话表示怀疑。他非常抗拒告诉Andy这件事，即使对方是他的弟弟，即使他早晚会知道。至于东丈，他都不确定会不会听到“先让哥们儿来爽一下”这种话。可是Rock是另一回事，他们必须面对彼此。  
他逃跑时连钥匙都没拿，Rock打开门，飞快地瞟了他一眼，侧过身抿紧了嘴唇。Terry穿得很正常，黑色吊带和牛仔短裤，白色平底凉鞋。本来迫于Mary的淫威试了条裙子，站着不动倒是挺好看的，Terry自己也觉得不难看，奈何他一迈步整个画风都变了……Mary笑回本之后终于放弃了对真女汉子的改造。  
“听着，我也不知道这是怎么回事。”Terry插着腰，有些吃惊地发现自己要稍稍仰头和Rock说话。  
“嗯，抱、抱歉，”Rock的视线瞄过他的胸，然后他脸红了，“我做了炒饭。”  
在有些怪异的氛围里吃着一样美味的食物，Terry松了口气。

但很快他就发现事情没有那么简单。他们之间过于相安无事，他怀疑Rock对着他根本硬不起来，然而他居然还特么的十分理解，觉得自己没有立场抱怨这一点。  
这么一想，他翻到旁边人的身上，拿走他正在看的漫画，一口亲了下去。Rock吓了一跳，抬手扶住他的肩膀。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“干你。”Terry一边想摆脱他的手，一边想吃豆腐，有些不得章法。  
Rock抓住了他的手腕，“Terry！别闹了。”他拿过他手上的漫画，找着在看的那页。Terry一把抢过，下一秒那本书像鸟一样扑棱棱飞到了房间的另一头。  
“靠，小子你给我过来！”  
要不是形势严峻，Rock简直想笑。他们约定俗成的打架不能在卧室，但听着脆生生的妹子这样叫嚣简直毫无挑衅力度。

只有在打架的时候，Terry才最像Terry。良久以后他回忆这件事时也不得不承认这是他歪打正着做对的一步，要是Rock敢面对他束手束脚，他绝对敢打得对方满地找牙。气喘吁吁的两人躺在地板上，Rock看他的眼神好歹又变回了以前的样子。  
“你先洗。”Rock抬脚踹了踹他。  
“Rock，”Terry抹了一把脸上的汗，用手肘撑起上身，“我这样……难道不是更方便吗？”  
Rock有些不情愿地重新看着他，眼神又变得有些闪烁。  
“你说方便？”他慢慢地说，“我不明白。”  
“就……”话到嘴边，自认为脸皮厚如Terry也发现有些话实在难以启齿，“你想干我，我是女的不是更方便吗？”  
“放屁！”  
Rock敏捷地跃起，堪堪躲过对方再度挥过的拳头。但他发现这次Terry并不像在认真打架，倒像把什么都往他身上招呼，以至于他把他摔到地板上制住时对方还在挣扎。  
“行了别打了……喂！”  
他刚准备松手，险些吃了对方兜脸一拳，“你怎么回事！”  
Terry喘着粗气愤恨地看着他，不知道是不是汗水的缘故，Rock觉得对方的眼圈有点发红。他突然有些明白过来，叹了口气。  
“听着Terry，我从来没希望你是个女人。”  
“所以我是女人就不行了吗？”  
“这是另一回事！”  
“在我看来是一回事，你不愿意跟我有正常的性生活！”  
“我觉得这不是正常的性生活……”Rock扶额。  
“还是说你只想被我干？”  
Rock觉察到Terry抬起腿蹭着他的下体，肢体纠缠间他仓皇躲避，抬头对上眼睛，又忘记了自己要反驳什么。最要命的是，自己真的开始起反应了。  
“靠，Terry。”他呻吟。  
Terry这边倒是心里一块石头落地，脸上终于飘上点气定神闲，“怎么，你倒是解释啊？”  
解释个屁，Rock心下一横，直接把人扛了起来，一边惊讶于妹子的轻盈。

Terry发誓这是第一次他脱对方的衣服比Rock脱自己的快。他都快把人剥出来了，Rock还在吻他，捧着他的脸端详。  
“你在干嘛？玩纯情？”  
被他揶揄的Rock无奈地笑了两声，“尝试再爱上你一次。”  
这答案让他有点愣神，Rock又吻了上来，他把手指插进Rock的头发。对他而言一切都熟悉无比——并不是。他感觉不到自己勃起，现在他没有那东西，他只有两腿间的泥泞不堪。  
“……很难吗？”等到Rock松开他的嘴唇，他喃喃张口问。  
他又逗笑了他，尽管Terry自己觉得没什么可笑的。Rock摇了摇头，更像是出于无奈而不是回答他的问题。“Terry，这可是你自找的。”  
“少废话了。”

Rock终于把他剥了出来，期间很感兴趣地研究了一下他的bra和带花边的内裤。  
“这位女士，我可以吻你吗？”他伏在他两腿之间，显然不是在问他。  
“就你皮！”他假装踹他的肩膀。  
那是个陌生的，未经疼爱也未遭荼毒的崭新的器官，像熟得恰到好处的水果，稍经撩拨便溢出汁水。他像接吻一样吮着它，把舌头探进褶皱里去，对Terry来说并不是很尖锐的刺激，他只觉得仿佛浸泡在温暖的水里慢慢融化。  
“嗯……”  
除了性本身，一切都是关于性的。而性则是关于权利的。当Rock挺起上半身，缓缓脐进他的膝盖之间，居高临下地看着他，嘴唇上还留着湿痕……Terry的脑海里闪过巧取豪夺这个词，这并不令人满意。他的心里掠过一丝慌乱，才意识到自己丧失了直接“进攻”的手段，即使这并不重要——  
“卧槽！”他低头看了一眼剑拔弩张的形势，往后缩了缩。  
”怎么，没跟女人做过的是我，不是你，Terry。“  
Rock的下面感觉很等不及，脸上却好整以暇。他故意不动，心情突然很好地看着他。  
Terry无话可说。他年轻时确实和小姑娘做过，单用眼睛看那种尺寸对比确实让人觉得插不进去。当年他自信满满地安慰惶恐的伴侣，现在女主摇身一变成了自己，猛然觉得不管自己当年说了什么，都是在放屁。但是他又渴望Rock……和他的那根东西。反正应该再怎样也不会比后面更疼。  
进入的过程无比漫长，宛如电视剧里的男男女女在拉锯一样来来回回谈恋爱。Rock对此也毫无章法，他顶着那一处落陷，它很绵软湿润，然而一用力只是把旁边的两瓣肉卷了进去，实际毫无进展，即使上手扯住也因太过嫩滑根本不敢使力。长久的僵持之下腿都酸了。Terry调整着呼吸，拍了拍他的屁股示意他用力。Rock有点为难，女人的身体哪里都是软的，怎样不会伤到他实在是心里没底。  
“我来吧。”Terry干脆把他推倒，跨在他身上缓慢地坐了下去。  
疼……还有清晰纯粹的一寸寸被撑满的感觉。Rock的喘息响在他耳边，他在舔他的耳廓。和后面的感觉不一样，后面更疼，还有生理上的排泄感。他想问问对方的感觉，张口却只憋出一句：  
“……怎么样？”  
“不应该我问你吗？”Rock一开始不明所以，看了他一会，脸红红地断断续续地描述，“湿……后面比较紧……”  
“行了行了。”他连忙打断，感觉自己的脸也红了起来。  
“Terry，你流血了。”Rock略微抽离，盯着自己老二和对方腿根的几丝红痕。  
Terry似乎也有点惊讶，“已经不疼了。你要我来动吗？”  
话还没说完体位就来了个颠倒。Rock抬起他的脚踝，看了几眼指甲油，“挺好看的。”  
“嗯啊……”  
他的回答因为对方挺进变成了轻哼，这次全部都进去了。还是有点痛，Terry觉得自己手脚发冷。  
“现在你完完全全是我的了。”Terry在小腹上摸到了对方的轮廓，这是以前从来没有的体验。  
“一直都是，”Rock的脸正对着波涛汹涌，他尝试着揉那一对云彩一般绵软的组织，先是一只然后是另一只，叼起其中一只乳头……这好像根本是刻在本能的东西，至少他不记得在哪里学过。  
“我离不开你。”他听着对方千娇百媚的声音，自言自语般轻叹。如果当初Terry收养他时就是这样一个女人……他僵了一下，觉得这个想法实在是有点父马可亲。

Terry觉得自己逐渐暖和过来。他够投入也够动情，没有润滑剂也顺滑无比，然而阻力也不小，阴道的褶皱和负压让他完全绞紧了体内的那根东西，内壁的肌肉近乎感受得到它的微微跳动。  
“还是挺紧的。”Rock也觉得新奇，越干水越多，还是一个动态过程，果然……是比较方便。  
“啊呃……！”被自己发出来的声音吓了一跳，Terry偏过头，咬住了手腕。  
Rock顶了顶他，“现在害羞太晚了吧？”  
“滚蛋！”  
话是这么说，他可舍不得他滚。甚至他后撤一寸，他也要争先恐后地留他。饱满的阴茎一次次蹭过敏感的内壁，他感觉又酸又胀，似乎有一种催人流泪的悸动被慢慢在心底积累起来，逐渐攀爬，漫过了警戒线。他伸长了脖颈，尖锐地吸气，身体似乎变成一种不稳定态，好像会爆开，好像会下沉，好像会把一切吸入黑洞。他像海岸的渔民，颤抖着双腿进退两难地等待着海啸的降临，逃无可逃也避无可避……  
“Rock……稍微……稍微慢一点……”  
他伸出手推拒着眼前的身体，这并无关自尊，但说出来有些丢人。Rock满口答应，然后加快了速度，收获了一波不管不顾的喊叫和呻吟。  
“别，”他抬手去抹他的泪水，“Terry，你别哭啊。”  
对方显然无暇顾及他在说什么。一次次不规律的收缩把他越缠越紧，这可真是够热烈的。他又猛抽几下把Terry送了上去，自己好容易才忍住了没缴枪投降。  
Terry汗淋淋地躺了十几秒，腿根还在隐隐颤抖。“靠，”他回味着绵长而抽搐的高潮，“真爽，我靠。”  
Rock撸了两把，射在他的胸上，因为懒得清理他们都不内射。  
“当女人爽啊？”他把他抱起来吻，“你会和我生孩子吗？”  
Terry的眼睛一下瞪的老大，抬手打了他一下，“你什么毛病！”  
Rock看他惊多于怒，也就知道了这货根本没想过。他摩挲着细腻的小腹，那里也应该有那个供孩子居住的器官，“我认真的。”  
Terry在他怀里沉默了下来。滚得乱七八糟的金发摊开在脸侧与后背，竟显得楚楚可怜。  
“算了，你不用做决定。”Rock亲了亲他的发顶，起身去洗澡。  
Terry打量着一片狼籍的床，有汗水，体液，和血迹……他身心俱疲，根本没有力气去思考问题。他想直接倒头便睡，实际上也那么干了……  
再醒来已经不知道是什么时间了。有明丽的光线衬着树影从窗户透进来，Terry觉得身上身下一片舒爽，想着一定是Rock清理过了。睁眼看了一眼身旁的人，顿时目瞪口呆，又看了看自己。

Rock被Terry摇醒时还因为起床气而不满，他一般起的早也轮不到Terry叫他，但被别人叫醒就会不爽。  
“别吵我……”  
“Roocky你醒醒，出事了！”  
他迷迷糊糊地意识到Terry好像变回了男人，“啊，变回来了，好了让我接着睡……”  
Terry东翻西找从Mary给的挎包里掏出来一片化妆镜，递到他眼前，“你还有心思睡！”  
Rock睁开眼睛，小镜子里是一个过分漂亮的女孩，正是年少风华。他打了个激灵坐起来，伸手揉了揉自己的欧派，又往下摸了摸。  
“卧了个槽，不是吧！”  
他掐了把大腿，又看向Terry，对方单手拄着床等着他消化这个信息，他从那对眼睛里看到了藏不住的偷笑。  
“该你了哦。”


End file.
